The Prom
by BlackAngel of Paris
Summary: It's Kagome's Prom, but she is going with Hojo. BUt Inuyasha turns up....One shot Rated for mature content


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters, and I never will.**

**School Prom: A major problem... or is it?**

"**Just for tonight Inuyasha... Please. I promise I will stay here all summer if you let me go home tonight."**

**Kagome was currently sitting in Kaede's hut along with the others, and was trying to persuade Inuyasha to let her go home for the night.**

**The half demon in question was having a hard time trying to say no because of the puppy dog eyes Kagome was using.**

"**You can't go home we need to start traveling. We need to complete the jewel and defeat Naraku!"**

"**Inuyasha let her go" said Sango calmly.**

"**We can't go anywhere without my weaponry and Totosai is still repairing it. It doesn't matter if Kagome spends tonight in her era; I mean she promises to back tomorrow. Right Kagome?"**

" **Oh yes , I promise Inuyasha I will be back tomorrow. AND I promise to bring you back loads of Ramen okay ?" Answered Kagome.**

**Inuyasha knew that he had no chance to persuade them otherwise. Kagome was difficult to deal with, but when she and Sango teamed up they were invincible, and Inuyasha knew that Miroku would not come to his aid since he was lying unconscious on the floor where Sango had sent him flying a few minutes ago as a punishment for groping her.**

"**Keh ! Fine you can go but you must be back tomorrow morning."**

**Kagome squealed before hugging Inuyasha while saying:" Thank you Inuyasha !"**

**About 15 minutes later, Kagome was at the well. She quickly said goodbye to her friends before jumping over the edge and passing into her era.**

**However what she didn't know was that five minutes later, Inuyasha followed her to see why she wanted to go home.**

"**MOM!" yelled Kagome as she climbed out of the well. She rushed into the house dumping her yellow backpack at the bottom of the stairs.**

"**I'm in your room Kagome !" answered her mother.**

**By the time Kagome had reached her room, Inuyasha was sitting comfortably in the tree opposite her window where he could see everything that happened in her room.**

" **Kagome dear, you made it." Said her mother**

" **Yep, I did. Did you pick up my dress ?"**

"**Yes I did. Everything you could possibly need is in your closet. All you make up is already laid out. You don't have very long so I suggest you get started now."**

"**Thank you mom. Oh when are you leaving to go pick up Sota from his school trip?"**

" **I have to leave tonight so I won't be here when you get back from the prom. However my dear I am actually quite surprised that Inuyasha let you come tonight."**

"**So was I mom but he can be sweet when he wants to. Okay I'm going to go have a shower."**

"**Okay dear."**

**Inuyasha's thoughts:**

_**A Prom? What's a prom. **_

_**Well whatever it is that Hobo guy better not get involved.**_

**_Maybe I should tell her that Kikyo has gone to hell, and that I refused to go with her._**

_**I wish I could tell her why. **_

**_I wish I could tell her that I love her._**

**_I wish that I could tell her that she was always better, and more beautiful than any other girl._**

_**I mean her eyes are so adorable, she' got a beautiful soul, heart and she's kind.**_

**As Inuyasha kept listing all the great things he was listing became more and more X Rated.**

**Soon enough Inuyasha felt himself become hard.**

**Unfortunately it was then that Kagome decided to run into her room wearing only a towel.**

**Inuyasha's only thought was : ' _SHIT !'_**

**10 minutes later Kagome ran into her room only wearing a towel. She had it wrapped around her.**

**She left it there while she quickly dried her hair.**

**After she had dried her hair; she knew that she was dry enough to get dressed, so she simply tugged at the towel which was wrapped around her and let it fall to the ground.**

**She stood facing the windows completely naked while she attached her hair up in a bun using a clip.**

**Unknown to her from outside her window, a very horny hanyou was staring at her.**

**Inuyasha's eyes ran over Kagome's body admiring it. His eyes stopped at her perky round breasts, they would fit perfectly in his hands. His eyes then traveled down to her private parts. That area which was covered from his view by a small patch of black curls.**

**Inuyasha couldn't wait for the day when he claimed her as his own. He longed to touch her. It took all of his self control to not jump through her window, throw her onto her bed and make love to her right there.**

**Inuyasha watched as she pulled out a black lace thong and slipped it on. It only made her look more erotic. And this did nothing to help Inuyasha' condition.**

**Kagome slipped on her dress and quickly zipped it up. The dress it self was a dark red. It tied itself up around her neck, and had two long slits up the sides of her legs and was open on the back. **

**She was beautiful. **

**Kagome expertly put on her make up, just enough to make her look dazzling. She also added a pair of ruby earrings and a small ruby pendant on a chain around her neck. Her shoes were a dark red pair of strap up stilettos high heels sandals.**

**To Inuyasha she looked like a goddess. **

**The front door bell rang suddenly. Kagome grabbed her matching purse and rushed downstairs. Inuyasha quickly changed trees so he could see what was going on.**

**He watched as Kagome opened the door to answer the ring. On the door step was Hojo holding a bouquet of roses and a red rose corsage.**

**Inuyasha started to see red. Jealously reared its head.**

**Luckily for Hojo, he and Kagome left quickly. So Inuyasha didn't have time to try and kill Hojo.**

**He kept seeing red, until someone called his name.**

"**Inuyasha? Inuyasha?"**

**He looked around and saw that it was Kagome's mum who was calling him.**

**He jumped down out of the tree, and landed directly in front of Kagome's Mom.**

" **Inuyasha . I had a feeling you would be here."**

"**Umm yeah."**

" **Well hurry up them your clothes are on my bed. Go get changed. I assume you want to follow her." Said Kagome's mum.**

**Inuyasha smiled before rushing upstairs to do as he was told.**

**Ten minutes later, Inuyasha was ready. Kagome's mom had picked him out a black tuxedo for him. **

**Inuyasha looked very handsome. In order to hide his ears he was wearing a black bandana over his ears and his long silver hair was tied back into a ponytail.**

"**Come on Inuyasha I'll drop you off as I pass by the school to go get Sota."**

**Inuyasha hurried to get into the car.**

**Kagome was sitting in at one of the many tables in her school gymnasium. The prom itself was great, it was her date that was annoying.**

**Ever since they got there all they had done was sit at this table. Hojo was just talking about something meaningless.**

**Kagome sighed again, wishing she was somewhere else. Until she heard :**

"**Care to dance wench?"**

**Kagome was about to reject the offer, until she realized that only one person ever called her wench.**

**She started up into the owner of the voice's face.**

"**Inuyasha ..." she answered blushing.**

"**Dance with me Kagome." Asked Inuyasha, holding out his hand to Kagome.**

**Kagome took it without hesitation.**

**It was then she noticed that all the girls were staring at Inuyasha.**

**Honestly she didn't blame them.**

**Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck.**

**They danced in time to the music. They both stared into each others eyes. Inuyasha was just dying to kiss her lips.**

**After a while he couldn't stand it anymore. He let out a strangled whisper:**

"**Kagome...Forgive me."**

" **Inuyasha ? What is y..."**

**Kagome got cut off as Inuyasha kissed her.**

**Kagome slowly came out of shock. Inuyasha was about to pull away. However Kagome had other ideas, she pulled his head to hers making sure he couldn't pull away.**

**Unfortunately they both had to break apart to be able to breathe :**

" **Inuyasha ..."**

"**I love you Kagome. I love you so much." Whispered Inuyasha, his voice full with emotion.**

"**Inuyasha... What about Kikyo ?"**

"**She is gone, she went to hell. But I couldn't go with her... Not when the person I love the most is here in my arms. It's only you Kagome. Am I the only one for you? I need you by my side for the rest of my life. I can't live without you. I want to be your mate, I want a family with you. I want you.."**

**Kagome stared into Inuyasha's golden eyes which were shining with emotion.**

"**Oh Inuyasha ... Yes... Yes to everything. God I love you too, so, so much."**

**Inuyasha's face broke into a smile, as he lifted Kagome clear off the ground and spun her round in his arms.**

**When he set her down again he kissed her quickly before hugging her tightly.**

" **Inuyasha. I want to go home." Said Kagome, just loud enough for him to hear.**

**Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice. He picked up Kagome in his arms, bridal style and carried her out the door, leaving everyone there in shock, apart from Hojo who was still talking. He hadn't even noticed that Kagome was gone.**

**Inuyasha opened the door to Kagome's house, and carried Kagome inside, and during all this the pair were locked in a passionate kiss.**

**Inuyasha set Kagome down on her feet, and then backed her up against the Hall wall.**

**Kagome dropped her purse, pulled off her corsage, kicked of her shoes and threw all her jewelry onto the hall table.**

**Inuyasha, shrugged off his jacket, kicked off his shoes, tore the bandana off and pulled his hair out of the ponytail it was in.**

**These objects lay forgotten on the floor as both of them became more and more passionate.**

**Inuyasha crushed his lips to Kagome's and let his tongue explore as Kagome willingly let him in.**

**He pushed his body up against Kagome's, letting her know about his current state of need.**

**Kagome tore away from his lips, gasped and arched her back as he pressed his erection up against her.**

**Inuyasha took the advantage to start kissing down her neck. He smelt her arousal spike, and then he knew for sure she wanted him too.**

**Kagome mustered all her strength and pushed Inuyasha roughly away from her, before she winked at him and ran upstairs to her room.**

**Inuyasha, grinned from where she had left him standing before rushing upstairs after her.**

**Kagome looked up from her desk where she was putting something away, as Inuyasha walked in.**

**She watched as he locked her door.**

**They stared at each other for a while before they both rushed into each others arms.**

**Locked in a passionate kiss, Kagome managed to rid Inuyasha of his shirt, and Inuyasha undid her dress enough so that it fell to the floor.**

**Inuyasha picked up Kagome and then laid her down on her bed before he got on top of her.**

**He started to kiss his way down her body. **

**He kissed her gently until he reached her breasts. Since the dress was so tight, Kagome wasn't wearing a bra.**

**He latched on to one of her breast and started to suck and nibble it while his hand massaged and teased the other.**

**Kagome was letting out small moans as Inuyasha pleasured her. As he was occupied with her breasts, Kagome started to slide her hands down his body. When she reached his pants, she undid his belt and pulled it off him.**

**The belt was tossed to the other side of the room, and she concentrated on his trousers. She undid the zipper and them slowly raised her legs and started to push the trousers down Inuyasha's legs. To her shock he wasn't wearing anything underneath.**

**Inuyasha assisted her in taking the trousers off completely. As he brought his hand back up, he stopped at her hips. Not having the patience to take the thong off her, he simply slashed the sides with his claws. The material tore and with a simple tug Inuyasha pulled the whole thing off her and threw it over his shoulder. Kagome hadn't noticed what he was doing because his mouth was distracting her.**

**She gasped as Inuyasha, without warning slipped a finger into her and slowly started to thrust that finger in and out. Kagome withered under his touch as the feelings got stronger.**

**Inuyasha seeing how close she was added another finger then a third. He thrust those three fingers in and out while he held an arm over Kagome's waist, making sure she couldn't respond to his thrusts.**

**Kagome let out a loud moan and Inuyasha felt her muscles start to contract.**

**He pulled out his fingers, Kagome whimpered at the lost of this, only to let out a loud gasp as she felt Inuyasha lick her and push his tongue into the cavern where his fingers had been.**

**Inuyasha sucked and nibbled on her. He couldn't get enough of her, she tasted so sweet to him.**

" **Oh...Inuyasha !" screamed Kagome as she came. As she came she pushed Inuyasha's head deeper into her core.**

**Inuyasha eagerly swallowed all her juices that flowed openly into his mouth.**

**After he had finished he propped himself up over Kagome and smiled at her.**

**Kagome smiled back and dragged his lips to hers, tasting her on him was invigorating. She was determined to pay him back. **

**Her hands slipped, unnoticed down between his legs and she wrapped both hands around his hard on. **

**Inuyasha broke the kiss with a loud gasp.**

**Kagome forced Inuyasha into a sitting position on the bed. Once he was sitting, she started slowly to pump him up and down. Using her hands. Seeing the pleasure she was causing him. She decided to try something she had heard about.**

**Inuyasha groaned in pleasure as he felt something wet caress him. He looked down to his lap and groaned again as he watched Kagome's head bob up and down in his lap. He sensed he was near and so grabbed Kagome's head and encouraged her to go faster, she obliged.**

**He came, exploding in her mouth, she swallowed all of it. Inuyasha dragged her up to his face and kissed her hungrily.**

"**God Kagome, hell I want you, but I can't go easy not in this state. I don't want to hurt you.." said Inuyasha as her stared into her eyes.**

" **Inuyasha, I have been waiting for this moment for a long time... and if you are going to make love to me you better do it how you are supposed to."**

"**And how might that be ?..."**

"**Hard, strong and fast."**

**Inuyasha needed no more. Kagome was already sitting in his lap above his erection. He wasn't going to let the situation pass him by.**

**He shifted Kagome slightly so she was directly above him, and still facing him.**

**Without warning he brought her down on him and thrust himself deep into her, burying himself in her heat up to his hilt. Breaking her barrier in a single thrust.**

**Kagome yelped in pain and a few tears started to leak out of the corner of her eye.**

**Inuyasha felt guilty since he caused the pain, but they both knew that it would happen. Inuyasha held Kagome close up against his chest, whispering soothing words into her ears.**

**A few minutes later He felt Kagome raised herself to a height so that only the tip of him was still inside her.**

**Inuyasha thought she wanted to stop, but was mistaken.**

**No sooner than Kagome had raised herself up on Inuyasha, she let herself fall straight back down, engulfing him once more in her wet cavern.**

**Both felt pleasure when Kagome moved. She was about to do it again when Inuyasha forced her to lie down on her bed with him on top of him.**

**Inuyasha gave a smirk before pulling out of her and then thrusting back in again.**

**Kagome's back arched in pleasure.**

**Inuyasha's thrusts became stronger and faster every time Kagome moaned.**

**He pulled her legs up and placed them on his shoulders to allow him more access.**

"**Inuyasha!" moaned Kagome her face showing the pleasure she was feeling.**

"**You like that wench... Say you want more... Tell me what you want Kagome" whispered Inuyasha into Kagome's ear.**

**Him being a half demon was no where near tired out. He was determined to not come first. God did he love her. Even in all his guilty fantasies where he had imagined making love to her, he never could have imagined that it would feel this incredible.**

**Inuyasha was jolted from his thoughts when he heard Kagome answer him:**

"**Inuyasha, ...you I want you, God Inuyasha...Love me, please..."**

"**You want me to love you then, well I guess I can't say no then can I..." replied Inuyasha with a arrogant smirk on his face.**

**Without warning her, he pulled out of her and flipped her over. Now Kagome was face down on the mattress the top of her body flat against her mattress, while her backside was in the air being supported by her knees.**

**Kagome wondered what the hell was going on. She was about to sit up when she felt Inuyasha's hands settle on either side of her hips, holding her down and in place.**

**Kagome shivered in anticipation, and she wasn't disappointed.**

**Inuyasha in one swift move buried himself deep inside her. The position she was in made the sensations feel the more and more intense.**

**Inuyasha thrust in and out of her at an amazing pace. Both of them were getting closer.**

**Kagome decided to be brave, she had read about this position in books and wanted to try it.**

**She moved her hands and arms out from underneath her and positioned them as if she was going to do a push up.**

**Behind her Inuyasha was wondering what on earth she was doing.**

**In one bold move she pushed herself up on her arms and held there.**

**Unknown to her she had just put herself into the doggy pose, on hands and knees. This position also happened to be the ritual mating position for inu youkais.**

**As a result Inuyasha's instincts went wild.**

**He held her fast and quickened her pace even more and without warning leant over Kagome and sank his fangs into the base of her neck. He sucked her blood up. He let go quickly and bit his own tongue deeply. He let a couple of his drops of blood land on her wound and automatically it healed and changed into a crescent moon shape. The same mark appeared on Inuyasha's neck.**

**They were now mates, bonded to each other for eternity.**


End file.
